


Look Up In The Sky

by Cybercitizen



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Kara carries Lena home, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Lena Luthor has just finished another tiring day at work. Thankfully, she has a rather unique way of getting home. In the arms of her superpowered girlfriend. (Supercorp, Canon, Fluff)





	Look Up In The Sky

Lena Luthor looked through all the paperwork on her desk, sighing as it was all finally done. Being a CEO was hard work, but it was even harder when the company she was running used to belong to her supervillain of a brother.

Thank god Lex was on the run now, with no access to his company. She knew that bastard would be behind bars one of these days, when the Justice League eventually caught up to him. But that was something out of her control, but what was in her control was the family business.

At least now, though, the work day was over and she could finally head home and get some sleep. So many meetings and paperwork to file. Being a CEO was not as glamorous as it looked. As she packed up her things and turned off her computer, she began to make her way towards the door.

 _Just head down the stairs, get in that car, drive on home and into bed,_ She recited, her body screaming for sleep.

However, before Lena could do so, she heard a tapping on her office window. That made her raise an eyebrow.  _What on earth was that?_  It was definitely not a pigeon... and no one could throw stones at her office window this high.

Turning around, Miss Luthor got her answer, one she would have expected more, if she was a little more awake. Hovering outside the window, was her girlfriend, Kara, better known as Supergirl. Lena smirked, watching her dorky girlfriend float in the air in her bright blue costume.

 _Kara, you're a knight in shining blue spandex,_ Lena remarked in her thoughts. She walked to the window and opened it, letting the breeze enter her office.

"Good evening Miss Luthor!" Kara chirped in a rather deep voice. "I have come to escort you home."

Lena giggled. "Kara, you don't need to do an impression of your cousin with me," she replied. "I thought we agreed that I was driving myself home tonight?"

"Why drive when I can fly faster than a speeding bullet," Kara joked. She leaned forward and opened the window. Lena walked up to the open space and leaned out, the two of them sharing a with the cold wind blowing through her hair, Lena could feel that Kara's lips were warm like the radiant sun she was.

She partly wanted to pull her into the office for more kisses, but knew she could do a lot more when they got home. Pulling away, Lena smiled. "Well... Supergirl," she teased. "Take me home to our apartment. It's been a long day."

"As you wish," Kara replied, reaching out with her arms and picking up Lena in her arms. The raven-haired girl wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, clinging on tightly. Once Kara was sure that Lena was secure, the two of them took off into the sky at a steady speed.

Lena felt the wind rush through her hair as the soared through the clouds. When Kara had first taken her flying like this, it had felt like a dream, like they were both angels, gliding on wings of purity and white. Although, it was more like wings of firey red passion for Kara.

As the setting sun gave the city a darkened aura, Lena found herself looking down. The city was so beautiful and she hadn't seen the view from up here in a while. A little glance wouldn't hurt. She sighed. "Hey, Can we hover for a while? I wanna just breathe for a bit."

Kara nodded, stopping her flight for a few seconds, allowing them to fly above the clouds. She flew motionless, the only noise being the rustling of her cape and the ambience of the city below their feet, thousands of miles down from them.

Relaxing, Lena looked down, admiring metropolis from above. The city felt so small now, each car travelling along the highway nothing more than a tiny prick in her eye. She envied Kara's powers, the ability to just be like this at will without a care in the world.

Maybe she would have to modify one of her brother's old exo-suits so she could go flying like this, her and Kara like a pair of soaring birds defending the city together. A very romantic thought, but one that would need to wait for another day.

While Lena was looking down at the city, admiring the view, Kara was the one who was admiring her. As she held her in arms, her red cape flowing behind her in the breeze, she felt so lucky to have someone so beautiful as a girlfriend.

Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder, sighing happily. Fresh air was always something that helped her relax, but being actually in the air sent a wave of euphoria over her body. This was bliss. If there was a heaven, this was what it felt like. In the arms of a beautiful woman.

Kara kissed her on the cheek, smiling at her. She knew Lena was comfortable like this, and Kara was more than comfortable with watching her life this, happy and serene, nothing to worry about and letting herself be completely in her care. "We can go a little lower if you want. I mean... I don't want you getting sick or anything."

"No it's alright," Lena assured her, stroking her cheek and gazing into those blue eyes of hers. "I don't get queasy at high altitudes."

Staring into Lena's eyes, Kara grinned. Her smile was fused to a playful smirk, which told Lena she had a mischevious idea on her mind. "Then maybe we should go higher."

"I like the sound of that," Lena agreed.

Kara then let Lena down from her arms and still held her at her sides. She smiled as they started twirling upwards, gently spinning and parting the clouds as they danced. Their fingers interlocked as they gently spun together, like the planets around the sun.

Lena reached forward, gazing into Kara's eyes. This was happiness. This was bliss. This was true love. She smiled, as Kara grinned back. Mere words couldn't describe how happy she was, how lucky she was to have an amazing girlfriend like Kara.

They couldn't think of a more perfect moment. As they broke the clouds completely and rose into the orange sky, Lena pulled Kara into a deep kiss, floating with her. The CEO wrapped her arms around her, her flesh meeting that of the woman she loved.

Kissing back, Kara held Lena close in her arms. Her lips parted Lena's own and they deeply kissed. Breathing gently, Kara kept kissing, holding Lena as close as she could. She loved this woman more than anything else in her life. This was her duty, her destiny.

Pulling away and touching foreheads, Lena grinned, holding Kara's hands. "I love you so much, Kara."

"I love you too, Miss Luthor," Kara said with a grin. "So... wanna go home and just cuddle in bed?"

"Only if I get to strip you out of this adorable costume of yours," Lena insisted with a wink. She was very turned on after being given such a tenderly beautiful kiss.

"Deal," agreed the Kryptonian, who kissed Lena again, before picking her up once more and flying her back towards their apartment, where they could spend the rest of the night in each other's loving, and passionate embrace.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Man haven't done these girls in a long while! I hope the Supercorp fandom is still around hehe. Enjoy the fluff ya'll!


End file.
